Viviendo entre mentiras
by Brujita Lunera
Summary: (UA) Espejo conocida estafadora de la cual nadie conoce su verdadero rostro, bueno casi nadie, también es una ladrona profesional de obras de artes y en todas las escenas deja su firma: The Mirror. Touya importante médico que sufre por la ausencia de su hermana. Muchas cosas habrá en esta historia pasen y lean.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, pertenecen a las chicas de CLAMP. El resto de personajes son de mi autoría.

Universo Alternativo.

* * *

**Prólogo:**

Kyoko mejor conocida como Espejo en Japón desde que era una niña por todos sus allegados debido a su facilidad de cambiar de apariencia con cualquier persona que viera pasar. Después de que su amiga decide irse de Japón con su esposo, ella se va a vivir a Inglaterra donde conoce a Eriol Hiragizawa quien se convierte en su mejor amigo y colega en aquel país. Eriol vive una situación horrible por lo cual, Espejo siempre lo ayuda convirtiéndose ella también en una estafadora y ladrona reconocida en Inglaterra y en todas partes. Aquella vida le gusta por la emoción que vive al no dejarse atrapar aunque no le gusta lo que hace en realidad cuando tienen que llevar lo que toma a Charles, siempre deja una tarjeta firmada en donde se encontraba la pieza de arte que se lleva como The Mirror. Por culpa del enemigo de Eriol escapa de su último robo en Inglaterra muy mal herida y decide que es momento de dejar aquella vida aunque se siente mal por dejar a su amigo regresando así a su país natal. Para salir de Inglaterra usa la apariencia y el nombre de su mejor amiga de la infancia ya que cuando eran niñas les gustaba jugar a confundir a los demás y de adolescentes ellas seguían haciendo aquello para que Sakura saliera de su casa a visitar a su novio, pero siempre actúo así delante del señor Kinomoto y nunca de Kinomoto Touya de quien terminara perdidamente enamorada aunque él piensa que ella es su pequeña hermana Sakura o eso cree ella.

Muchas cosas pasaran, colegas regresaran que harán que la pacifica vida que quiere Espejo junto a Touya no sea fácil. Amores pasados que intentaran meterse en medio de esta relación y algunas cosas que empezaran a ser molestas en su vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Brujita Lunera**

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Wow se me ocurrió la idea y bueno no sé si les guste ya que no precisamente es del mundo de la magia sino un mundo alternativo donde Espejo o Mirror es una simple chica que no tiene magia y su nombre como humana será Kyoko aunque siempre la llamaremos Espejo. Espero que les guste y también espero sus reviews, opiniones, comentarios, críticas y todo lo que quieran enviarme, menos virus que esos no me gustan para nada jajaja.

Eso si espero que me disculpen en la demora de subir el primer capítulo ya que tengo solo el esqueleto y me falta darle carne para que deje de estar en huesos.

Les dejo un pequeño adelantito muy pequeñito...

**Próximamente capítulo 1: Injusto o no así es la vida**.

"Las noticias hoy en día hablan solo de la famosa o famoso ladrón conocido como Mirror, es la persona más buscada por las autoridades, nadie sabía si es una mujer o un hombre. Realmente nadie sabe aquel detalle hasta el día de hoy. Mirror ocupa el primer lugar de las personas más buscada seguida de Clow por los robos multimillonarios que han hecho a las más grandes joyerías, museos y subastas llevándose piezas de invaluable valor tanto cultural como económico para Inglaterra, Japón y China. También se sabe que Mirror es un excelente estafador, ya que solo estafa a estafadores y entrega ese dinero a las familias más necesitadas, orfanatos u ONG, sabiendo aquello aun nadie ha podido atraparlo o atraparla. Se ofrec..." y hasta ahí quedo lo que decían en aquel programa ya que Espejo se había levantado del sofá y apago directamente el televisor...

Y hasta aquí llego el mini avance... un abrazo a todos y gracias por leer..., nos estaremos viendo aquí en el mismo canal... menos la hora jajaja de hay siempre.


	2. Capítulo 1: Injusto o no así es la vida

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, pertenecen a las chicas de CLAMP. El resto de personajes son de mi autoría.

—Diálogos.

««Pensamientos»

—_Hablando por teléfono_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Injusto o no así es la vida.**

Se ve a una hermosa mujer de cabellos de verdes mint muy brillantes con ojos de la misma tonalidad de sus cabellos, pero un poco más oscuros sentada en un lujoso mueble viendo la pantalla plana que transmitían un programa de cotilleo sobre famosos que en realidad no estaba prestando atención a lo que decían, solo veía de reojo al hombre que estaba observando por el cristal la amplia vista que le ofrecía el rascacielos. Ella al oír la mención del Clow volvió su vista completamente a la pantalla por aquello mención

"Las noticias hoy en día hablan solo de la famosa o famoso ladrón conocido como Mirror, es la persona más buscada por las autoridades, nadie sabía si es una mujer o un hombre. Realmente nadie sabe aquel detalle hasta el día de hoy. Mirror ocupa el primer lugar de las personas más buscada seguida de Clow por los robos multimillonarios que han hecho a las más grandes joyerías, museos y subastas, llevándose consigo piezas de invaluable valor tanto cultural como económico para Inglaterra, Japón y China. También se sabe que Mirror es una o un excelente estafador, ya que solo estafa a estafadores y entrega ese dinero a las familias más necesitadas, orfanatos u ONG, sabiendo aquello aun nadie ha podido atraparlo o atraparla. Se ofrec..." y hasta ahí quedo lo que decían en aquel programa ya que Espejo se había levantado del sofá y apago directamente el televisor desde la pantalla. Camino hasta que el pequeño y espléndido mini-bar y se sirvió un vaso de whisky mientras se dirigía a su lugar.

—Estoy cansada de este Eriol —dijo la hermosa mujer sentándose en el gran sofá individual que estaba en aquella habitación—. Cuando terminara esto.

—Te entiendo, pero ese tipo tiene en su poder a Nakuru y hasta que no pueda quitársela, no podre dejar esto. Además —comentó con pesar—, ahora también está incluida Tomoyo en todo esto. Si quieres tú te puedes ir —suspiró el hombre de cabellos azul-marinó con la mirada perdida en el horizonte que se veía por la ventana—.

—Como crees que te dejare —regañó la mujer levantándose y dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba el hombre abrazándolo por la espalda—. Eres mi hermanito —dijo dándole un besito en la mejilla—.

Ambos eran muy guapos, con mirada enigmática, tienen alrededor de 25 años aunque aparentaban menos. Estaban sufriendo porque Charles, tío de Eriol lo obligaba hacer cosas que no quería hacer desde que era un adolescente para proteger a su pequeña media hermana de cualquier intento de abuso por parte el despreciable sujeto.

Espejo iba caminando hasta su habitación pensando en todo lo que estaba viviendo Eriol y recordó cómo empezó todo.

Flash Back.

Todo eso empezó cuando su padrastro y su madre murieron en trágico accidente de avión que al parecer para sus sirvientes y trabajadores más fieles fue provocado, pero no tienen las suficientes pruebas suficientes para demostrar aquello.

En ese entonces Eriol tenía solo 11 años de edad, sin poder hacerse cargo de su hermana por su edad, Charles pedido la custodia de la niña que apenas tenía un año de edad y la de él, valiéndose de un testamento que desconocía Eriol de sus padres. El testamento decía que dejado a Charles como el albacea de ambos hijos, controlando ambas fortunas (Hiragizawa y Akizuki), cosas que Eriol se entero dos años después y desde ese entonces el empezó a indagar cosas junto a la joven nana de su hermana Ruby Moon. Cuando el descubrió que el accidente no fue accidental su vida se convirtió en un infierno ya que él es una persona inteligente y nunca se creyó esa farsa de que su madre confiara en su tío, cosa que Charles aprovechó cuando él tuvo 15 años para meterlo en el contrabando de piezas de artes, joyas, entre otras cosas y por más que había intentado dejar ese mundo, aquel hombre lo amenazaba con hacerle algo a la niña a pesar de ser protegida por Ruby Moon, ella no podía hacer mucho y ahora a Tomoyo también estaba bajo las manos de aquel hombre, su amor, una joven de ojos amatistas que le robaron el corazón.

Al igual que ellos, Tomoyo también se vio metida en ese mundo cuando su madre murió siendo hija única y dueña de una gran fortuna, su pecado ser menor de edad. La junta directiva había decidido que su empresa y fortuna fueran administradas por uno de los socios de esta, en este caso Charles ya que no tenía familia alguna, lo cual era mentira porque tenía un tío político que podía hacerse cargo de ella. Tomoyo podría haber escapado de ese mundo, pero se enamoro de Eriol y se encariño de Nakuru cuando fue a vivir a la mansión Hiragizawa con solo 12 años, también se dio cuenta de todo lo que estaba sufriendo Eriol en ese momento cuando Ruby Moon desapareció de la mansión sin dejar rastro alguno. El empezó a velar por ambas niñas, principalmente quería quitarle a Charles la tutela de su pequeña hermana ya que Tomoyo podía ir a vivir en casa de su tío junto a sus primos cuando quisiera.

Aunque Nakuru era una niña feliz y alocada, sufría de vez en cuando de los arranques y maltratos de Charles cuando Eriol no quería hacer algún encargo de él. Por lo cual, Tomoyo se quedo con ella para cuidarla y evitar que le pegara a Nakuru en la gran mansión, ya que cuando Eriol cumplió los 18 años Charles lo hecho de su casa sin importarle que él era el dueño de aquella mansión. Además, Tomoyo hasta que no cumpliera los 25 años no podía tomar las empresas ni su fortuna por una trampa que le hizo Charles en el cual, ella aceptaba el tiempo estipulado en el contrato y solo con la muerte de Charles ella podía tener acceso a su fortuna, no antes.

Así paso el tiempo para ellos entre riesgos por estar juntos, hasta desafíos por mantenerse vivos. Aquel mismo año Yuzuki Kyoko entro a estudiar en la misma universidad que Eriol, desde el momento que la vio se convirtió en una especie de juego insólito el cual él era un observador en el mismo.

Kyoko una muchacha muy inteligente que decidió seguir su vida en otra parte desde el mismo momento que su mejor amiga se había casado con su novio de toda la vida. Sakura, su mejor amiga se iba a China a vivir con su esposo. Ella estaba sinceramente feliz por su amiga, pero a la vez triste por no verla como antes por lo cual, decide irse a Inglaterra y empezar a una nueva vida allí. Al ser una de la chica más inteligente gano una beca para estudiar en una de las universidades más prestigiosas de aquel lugar, pero a pesar de ser inteligente era muy hermosa, lo cual provoco que todo el sector estudiantil masculino la persiguiera, siendo ella muy tímida eso la asustaba y en un país distinto al de ella donde son más osados, la aterraba mejor dicho. Por lo cual, empezó a disfrazarse como si fuera otra persona para desaparecer de sus acosadores hasta que un día Eriol la descubrió. El la había observado y se daba cuenta de lo que hacía y siempre sabia descubrirla cuando se disfrazaba para pasar desapercibida, él la saludaba por su nombre siempre, aunque aquello la asustaba se sentía feliz porque había alguien que sabia diferenciarla de sus disfraces, al igual como lo hacía Sakura y Shaoran, el esposo de su amiga, ellos eran los únicos que veían más allá de su disfraz. Poco a poco se hicieron grandes amigos, siempre se reían cuando ella aparecía convertida en otra persona aunque siempre se extrañaba de las desapariciones de su amigo. Aunque confiaran mutuamente Eriol siempre ocultaba algo.

Un día, Eriol llegaba tarde a su reunión de estudio cosa que extraño a Espejo, pero salió a comprar una bebida en una maquina expendedora que había fuera de la biblioteca, pero en esta no quedaba su bebida favorita así que camino hasta otra que quedaba al final de un pasillo solitario y oscuro. Al acercarse vio a Eriol y a dos pequeñas niñas, Eriol discutía con la mayor de ellas, mientras que la menor estaba entretenida con un juego que tenía entre sus manos. Eriol curaba dulcemente la herida del labio de la niña, aquella conversación le llamo la atención, a pesar de ser una niña, ella hablaba como grande, como una mujer enamorada que sacrificaría su propia vida por defender al amor de su vida. Al escuchar aquella declaración la dejo fría, pero aun así siguió escuchando desde su escondite, él le decía que era una niña dulce y hermosa, pero que él no le convenía que cuando fuera grande encontraría a alguien de su edad, también la regañaba por haberse metido en la pelea que tenía él y Charles. Poco a poco supo todo lo que su amigo ocultaba. Ella aun estaba pasmada por todo lo que estaba escuchando cuando la pequeña Nakuru le quito la bebida sin darse cuenta y corrió a donde estaba Eriol para que se la abriera ya que había terminado de curar a Tomoyo y la tenía abrazada, mientras la pequeña lloraba por ser rechazada en ese momento Nakuru lloraba junto a Tomoyo al verla llorar, pero cuando Eriol pregunto por al oído a la pequeña quien le había dado la bebida, ella le indico en susurro donde estaba la persona escondida. Tomoyo se había calmada diciendo que lo conquistaría tarde o temprano y camino junto a Nakuru fue ahí donde Eriol y la niñas la descubrieron. El confiaba en ella explicándole todo desde el principio y es ahí donde ella lo empezó ayudarlo con todo aquello. Al principio Tomoyo sentía celos de ella, pero después se volvieron grandes amigas cuando empezó a ayudar a la joven Daidouji a conquistar a Eriol cuando tenía 15 años porque se dio cuenta que su amigo al cual ya consideraba su hermanito estaba perdidamente enamorado de la niña, solo que no se sentía seguro porque ella era una niña y él un viejo como solía decir, pero aun así ella los junto y están felices a pesar de todo lo que viven.

Flash Back

Ahora a sus 25 años se sentía feliz porque su amigo estaba enamorado, al igual que su pequeña amiga. Aunque la situación no era exactamente la apropiada para vivir, ella salió de su habitación con el pequeño obsequio de su pequeña hermanita Nakuru, ya que la había adoptado como tal desde aquel día. Nuevamente vio que su amigo seguía pensativo en la ventana con la mirada perdida, el estaba muy cansado de todo, pero no teníamos pruebas para meter preso a ese hombre y aquel día tenían que salir a una misión, luego recogerían a Tomoyo y Nakuru para pasar juntos el fin de semana.

—Vamos Eriol, hoy tenemos que asaltar aquel mercado negro —mencionó al llegar junto a él—. Vamos a por esa pieza —aquella declaración le saco una sonrisa burlona—.

—Realmente quieres ese cuadro —comentó riendo—.

—Sí —aseguró, porque se lo quería enviar a su amiga ya que ese cuadro le pertenecía a la familia de su esposo y quería devolvérselo. Ella lo había buscado hace un par de años, desde la última vez que hablo con Sakura—. Ese cuadro fue robado de la mansión Li en China como si hubiera sido yo —contestó enojada—.

Y era cierto aquello, estaba enojada porque se habían hecho pasar por ella en aquella mansión, pero como todos sus robos eran perfectos descubrieron que aquello era un imitador malo de ella.

Después de aquello fueron directamente a donde se iba hacer la subasta y antes de que saliera lo robaron limpiamente saliendo del lugar como entraron sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Al llegar a la mansión a recoger a las niñas vieron que estaba Charles enojado porque habían robado aquel cuadro que él quería para su colección y había dejado la firma The Mirror, cosa que lo había enfurecido más. Tanto Tomoyo como Nakuru estaban un poco asustadas porque ese día Charles se la había pasado bebiendo, pero al saber aquello empezó a tirar todo lo que tenía en su paso, ambas chicas al ver eso salieron corriendo, pero al correr por las escaleras Nakuru se detuvo para quitarse los zapatos de tacón que no la dejaban correr, oportunidad que aprovecho Charles para agarrarla del cabello y darle una cachetada que la tiro al suelo. Mientras que Tomoyo corrió ayudar a Nakuru llego Eriol por ellas quien corrió al ver a su hermana y a su prometida peleando con aquel hombre. Eriol lo tiro, pero vinieron perros falderos de Charles y no dejaron que se acercara fue ahí donde Eriol supo que él quería ese cuadro y que Espejo lo tenía. Haciendo gala de su inteligencia él dijo que no había sido ella sino un imitador y los dejo salir a los tres.

Espejo que los esperaba escondida en el coche a unas calles de la mansión los vio lastimados, pero la que más lastimada era Nakuru. Al saber lo que paso, ella se sentía mal, triste y apenada por todo lo que le había causado a la niña. El camino al apartamento fue silencioso, la comida Eriol la sirvió, pero Espejo ni siquiera salió de su habitación hasta que Tomoyo la obligo literalmente a salir a arrastra para ver película los cuatro con palomitas de maíz que preparo Nakuru que era lo único que no se le quemaba a la niña.

Para romper esa atmosfera que se había creado Tomoyo empezó a hablar:

—Kyoko es una conocida estafadora y una ladrona profesional —describió con orgullo—. Se la conoce como the Mirror en toda Inglaterra, China y Japón. Aunque sus allegados más queridos la llaman Espejo —lo dijo con mucho cariño—, ella puede cambiar su aspecto como camaleón por lo que es difícil de capturarla —relató Tomoyo en forma de reportera para hacer reír a la Kyoko quien esta triste porque lastimaron a Nakuru por culpa de ella—.

—Como decía mi compañera una de las mejores en su profesión y sin duda cuando sea grande llegare a ser como ella —comentó Nakuru riendo para disipar la tensión de la cara que Espejo que estaba preocupada por el moretón que tenía en su rostro—.

—Si, es una profesional que hará que sus jóvenes ayudantes las mejores en su día —contestó ella sonriendo al ver como Nakuru la veía con una sonrisa y que no la culpaba de nada—.

Nakuru sabía desde muy niña lo que hacía su hermano. Porque, Charles siempre se lo repetía y le decía que era un ladrón de la peor calaña, todo y cada uno de los días hasta que Ruby Moon lo sorprendió, ella se sentía al principio muy molesta porque su hermano hacia cosas malas y no quería hablar con él, pero después su nana le explico porque lo hacía y se sintió muy apenada con él. Porque eso lo hacía por ella, para protegerla de ese hombre, pero ahora no sentía nada de eso, porque su hermano le dijo que el haría lo que fuera por ella. Por eso nunca se arrepentía de gritarle unas cuantas verdades a ese hombre, ni hacerle alguna que otra travesuras aunque siempre se ganaba una bofetada por ello cuando no tenía a nadie quien la defendiera, pero no le importaba, eso era una pequeña cosas que hacía por todo lo que ese tipo hacia a su hermano.

La pequeña Nakuru siempre los ayudaba en lo que podía desde que supo en lo que hacía y realmente era muy buena con las computadoras, era una hacker experta a sus quince años. Ella era la principal promotora cuando se trataba de comprar aparatos para desactivar alarmas y muchas cosas así, le gustaba jugar a los espías.

Después de aquello había pasado un mes entre risas, estaba muy tranquilo hasta que Charles llamo a Eriol.

—Dime qué quieres ahora —espetó Eriol apenas llego al despacho de Charles, entrando sin llamar ni anunciarse—. Habla rápido no tengo mucho tiempo —dijo viendo su reloj—, tengo una junta dentro de 5 minutos.

—No te enseñaron modales —criticó por la forma de entrar del hombre—. Cierto que no tienes modales.

—No tengo todo tu tiempo —censuró viendo la hora—.

—Tengo un trabajo para ti —dijo sin más tirándole una carpeta—. Hacerlo ese día que les indico.

— ¿Qué? —Exclamó al ver la fecha—. No tenemos nada de tiempo para planear todo.

—No me importa —culminó sin más levantándose—. No tienes una junta.

Eriol salió sin más directo a la junta. En realidad no le importaba el tiempo que le dieran el lo haría sin problema, pero necesitaban a otra persona más para quitar las pinturas de los cuadros más rápido del museo, ese era el problema no sabía en nadie en quien podía confiar.

La junta paso entre balances, extractos y comentarios sobre las ventas del mes con las pérdidas que estaban teniendo. Aquello lo tenía un poco preocupado y pidió que hicieran una nueva investigación para ver que nuevos productos podrían llamar la atención de los clientes.

Ese mismo día empezó hablar con Espejo para hacer aquel asalto al museo, pero Tomoyo los escucho:

—Yo los puedo ayudar —opinó Tomoyo entrando a la habitación—.

—Ni pensarlo —contestó a su sugerencia Eriol—. Es peligroso.

—Es verdad —rectificó Espejo preocupada por la joven—. Si hay pelig...—fue interrumpida por Tomoyo—.

—No soy ninguna niña —aclaró para ambos—. Tengo 20 años y si no recuerdan yo practicado con ustedes.

—Es cierto —reconoció Espejo—, pero aun así es peligroso —pero, Eriol aun seguían pensando—.

—«Es cierto, Tomoyo sabe los procedimientos —valoró Eriol en su mente—. Ella puede ser esa tercera persona, pero...». Si superas unas pruebas veremos si vas o no —opinó Eriol sin más—.

—Eriol —chilló Espejo. Mientras Tomoyo se lanzó a sus brazos para agradecérselo—.

Espejo no estaba segura de lo que iban hacer porque tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de este nuevo trabajo. Tanto Eriol como Espejo vieron todo lo que hacia Tomoyo y supero con creces todos los obstáculos como una experta, pero ese mal presentimiento aun no abandonada su mente en todo el tiempo que faltaba para ir al museo y con el tiempo que pasaba cada vez era más latente de que algo malo iba a pasar ese día.

El día había llegado, se empezaron arreglar y a guardar todo lo que iban a utilizar en el robo y aconsejar a Tomoyo lo más que podían por si algo pasaba. Era la primera vez que Tomoyo los acompañaba en algo así, por lo cual, no se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien desde que entraron, pero han así continuaron porque Eriol iba adelante, pero de un momento a otro no solo se encontraron rodeados por los láseres, sino también por los perros que trabajaban para Charles aquello era una trampa para tener pruebas contra ellos, pero en un momento a otro Espejo tiro un gas lacrimógeno y de humo para escapar por lo cual huyen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Brujita Lunera.**

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **he aquí el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia publicada... disculparme si me equivoco, pero es que soy mala para los colores, pero en google salió mint color y ese es el tono que más parecido tiene a la carta Espejo :) jijiji..., espero que les guste este primer capítulo... aunque creo que me adelante un poco porque yo no sé nada de estafadores jajaja..., pero igual espero os guste mucho... ni de robos jajaja y me quedo muy corto para mi parecer..., pero algún día lo reeditare..., espero pronto subir el siguiente capítulo, pero me está resultando difícil poner en orden las ideas en mi cabeza.

Un besote y gracias por sus Reviews

**Avances de Escapando:**

Tomoyo se queda atrás y es atrapada por uno de ellos. Aunque Eriol intenta que la suelte no puede. En la calle estaba llena de agua producto de la fuerte lluvia que caía.

PD: Se que es un avance muy corto


End file.
